The path of ICE and Glory
by greg4tron
Summary: I have decided to try and write my own Fanfic which will be a dark AU set in Sinnoh that has been heavily inspired by fics like Traveller and Pedestal, let me know what you guys think, I do not own Pokemon but I do own my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Greg Marina and for those of you that don't know me, this is my story.

Ever since the rise and subsequent fall of team plasma in Unova alongside our own team galactic here in Sinnoh the starting age for trainers was raised to 14 along with a mandatory 2 Pokémon rule to ensure that new trainers are as safe as they could be although in this current climate of extremist trainers and aggressive wild Pokémon, the term safe has a very broad meaning.

I grew up in Snowpoint city, where my dad works as the water type trainer attached to Candice just to ensure the towns safety incase a strong fire type was to make its way across the water from Stark mountain and considering he trained under Marlon in Unova and has beaten Crasher Wake in battle he's far from a slouch in terms of firepower, My mom on the other hand is an archeologist working on Snowpoint temple, her partner Bastiodon was given to her by the university in Canalave when she graduated.

On my Tenth birthday like most kids these days I was given what would be my starter, not being from a town that housed a regional professor it was down to our gym leader to provide me with a starter provided I passed my E rank licensing exam which considering my parents was a piece of cake which is how I ended up with my starter, Snowflake the most timid Cubchoo Sinnoh has ever seen and before you ask I know that Snowflake isn't a suitable name for what would hopefully one day become a 9ft tall bear but I was 10 and didn't know any better. Once I had my starter it was time to enroll in Candice's training class which with very little else to do in a town as isolated and empty as Snowpoint I soon began to excel at which meant that by the time I reached 14 snowflake and I had become a force to be reckoned with amongst the novice trainers of the town. With the introduction of the 2 Pokémon law to start your journey most trainers spent the 4 years between obtaining a starter and starting their journey desperately trying to befriend a wild Pokémon to the point where it would join their team or manically saving to buy one from a trade terminal, I however was a little bit different as my parents had always said that they would use my fathers connections to secure a Pokémon that they believed would benefit my journey as such I spent those years without a worry bar training Snowflake for our grade D license test where we would face our first official battle against one of Candice's trainers.

And that brings us to the current day or to be more precise my 14th birthday, now I'm assuming that most people don't wake up with a 10kg bear cub sitting on their chest but that's how I've woken everyday for 4 years as Snowflake somehow no matter what I do always finds a way to escape from his ball and sneak into my room so today like any other day started with wrestling a bear out of bed before putting on my new travel gear ready to sit the license battle and get my second Pokémon which despite my begging my parents still hadn't revealed to me which was worrying as I was starting to think they hadn't got one ready, now that I'm ready to go I walked down the stairs expecting to see my parents except that they weren't there all that was there were 2 pokeballs a dive ball and your standard pokemart device and a note: Dear Greg we're sorry we couldn't be there this morning however your Dad and Candice had to go South towards Mt Coronet as someone has reported an attack by a Pyroar pride and as such Candice asked if I and a few of the other trainers would guard the route gates in their absence on the table is your dads Slowbro release him and he will teleport you to the gate. Love Mom.

So pocketing the spare pokeball and using the dive ball to release Ricochet I left the house only to instantly be stood within the southern gatehouse where I was expecting the usual spotlessly clean room with my mom and a few other trainers would be sitting around the coffee machine what actually happened was I appeared in what looked like a warzone, the roof was on fire, there was blood on the ground and ear shattering roars we're only cut off from by what sounded like the entire earth being torn asunder all of this coming from the route to Mt Coronet, seeing the fire I immediately returned Snowflake knowing that despite his knowledge of Water Pulse he would be next to useless against a fire type, and well I had Ricochet with me, and although he wasn't the strongest of my dad's Pokémon I had yet to see the day a wild Pokémon especially one over which he had a type advantage, what was worrying me however was the blood pooling on the floor and the viscous sounds of battle coming from the route being unsure of what to do but knowing that Ricochet could turn this to our advantage I opened the gatehouse door and never in my wildest dreams did I expect what awaited me.

Upon looking outside I immediately wanted to vomit, Mrs. Penrose the shops clerk was looking towards the gate with lifeless unseeing eyes, the bottom half of her body burnt away while her Croconaw who had always been an extremely kind and joyful Pokémon seemed to be on a full blows rampage where she was mauling a female Pyroar, possibly the mon that had commit the atrocious injuries on its owner looking to my right I saw my mom stood behind her Bastiodon who was squaring up to 3 male Pyroar and was starting to look a bit worse for ware, looking about I could see giant spikes of rock coming from the ground and knew that the sounds id heard from inside had been Bastiodon using stone edge to defend the town, my mom who had previously looked so calm and collected saw me and instantly her face filled with worry, she ran over to me as ricochet joined the battle instantly wiping out a Pyroar that was sneaking towards Bastiodon from behind with ricochet in the battle the odds looked more even although my mother still seemed extremely worried, when she reached me she immediately passed me her Sawsbuck's pokeball and ordered me to ride him to the gym and sound the alarm, as she hugged me she told me that the other 2 gates were facing similar attacks and that once all of the immediate townspeople had reached the gym it was to be placed on lockdown, whoever the senior trainer there was, was to take charge of the gym until someone reached them, she looked me dead in the eyes and told me to stay safe and that they hadn't heard from my dad or Candice yet and if I got chance to go back to the house and collect the pokeball from the table as it contained my second Pokémon, she then ordered Sawsbuck to stop for nothing until it got me to the house. The ride from the gate to the gym only took seconds but felt like hours, I could see clouds gathering and bolts of electricity shooting down from the port, which is when I realized that this wasn't just a group of rogue Pyroar this was a planned and coordinated attack on the town, we skipped the house as I knew my parents had all of their mons with them now and I already had my new Pokémon in my pocket, not that now was a suitable time to introduce myself.

Reaching the gym I ran inside and remembered being a child touring around on my dads shoulders as he pointed out a red lever and a yellow phone and told me that if ever I couldn't find him or Candice and I thought the town was in danger I was to pull the lever and use the phone, so that's what I did, A ridiculously loud alarm went off which I expected to bring trainers running from the rooms within the gym but instead there was nothing, as locals started arriving and could see the thunder and flames gradually getting closer they flocked inside, so picking up the yellow phone from my dad's office realized there was no numbers on the phone just a dial symbol, which I pushed and within seconds was answered my a calm but decisive officer Jenny that demanded to know what was the issue and where I was calling from, upon receiving this information she hung up, left sitting there confused I realized I needed to check on who had reached the gym to tell them the orders from my mom, when I entered the main hallway I realized we had an issue, I couldn't spot a single professional trainer in the building and so far it seemed that none of my fellow rookies had made it either so once it seemed that there were no more people coming I pressed the lockdown button and closed the gym.

With the automatic shutters around the building there was no natural light, and once the power went out and all we could hear were the faint sounds of explosions through the blast doors, there was no way to tell the time either, after what could have been a few hours or even as much as a day the gym door started to glow red and it gradually got redder and redder until it started to slowly melt, knowing that there were Pyroar involved in the attack I realized it could be them that were trying to get in and as such myself and another rookie trainer, the only other trainer to have made it to the gym a girl I vaguely knew from Candice's class named Eliza resolved to fight whatever came through the door, so releasing Snowflake and Sawsbuck, while she released two Pokémon, a Magnemite and a Fomantis, which is when I realized we were absolutely screwed if that was a Pyroar trying to break in, as we stood there ready to battle I remembered my new Pokémon but being an unknown quantity I chose to keep it in its ball as it could cause more harm than good.

The metal of the door slowly dripped and ran down towards the ground until eventually we could see outside, and waiting for us was the biggest and meanest looking Pyroar I'd ever seen it and 4 others slowly advanced on the doorway as we prepared to try and fight these creatures that could probably crush us all with ease, just as they reached the doorway and we're poised to pounce and rip and burn us to pieces just like poor , there was a bright flash and Infront of the advancing creatures stood Roark of Oreburgh and Lucian of the elite 4 but I only had eyes for the other 2 people stood behind them both of whom we're covered in blood, and dirt and ash but I'd still never been happier to see my Dad and Candice, upon making eye contact with my dad he dropped to his knees and wept.

**So that's chapter one, I'm hoping to produce 2-3 chapters a week, let me know in the reviews what you think of the story and any criticisms or advice is more than welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, I do not own Pokémon although I wish I did.

From there things got a lot better, between Roark's Rampardos and Lucian's Alakazam the attacking Pyroar were dealt with almost instantly. Lucian reported through his radio that the gym was secure and then him and Roark teleported away to support the other league forces in securing the town. Going into the gym with my dad and Candice I instantly wanted to know what had happened but more importantly where was my mom. I later found out that when Bastiodon had finally succumbed in the battle at the route gate, Ricochet had teleported my mom, her Bastiodon and the Croconaw to the Pokémon center in Sunnyshore, where Volkner had been seeing to one of his Electabuzz that had been injured in a gym challenge earlier that morning which is how the league had been able to respond so quickly. The next few days flew past as more and more reports came in that confirmed what my dad and Candice had discovered, the Floaroma Times described it as the Route 217 massacre, because that's what it was from what we could gather so far almost every Pokémon on the route had attacked the trainers and residents with only a few of the stronger trainers managing to fly or teleport from the route before they were overwhelmed, there had been a report of trainers managing to hold up in a cave system but that proved to be false, as such myself and Eliza couldn't start our journeys by going down the route as planned as such it was arranged for us to board the rescue boat that was taking all non-trainers to safety in the stark mountain survival town from which as a reward for our bravery in being ready to defend the gym Candice had booked us a teleport to Jublife from which we could start our adventure.

**Two Days Later.**

Todays the day that the ship is due to leave, today is also the day I get to finally open my second Pokémon's ball, because of the still frequent attacks from route 217 Flint of the E4 has taken direct command over Snowpoint and one of his rules was no Pokémon out of their balls unless strictly necessary as such even Snowflake had been kept in his ball, so on the walk to the harbor, myself and Eliza with whom I'd spent most of the last 2 days decided to sneak off from the escorted march and find out what other Pokémon would be joining my journey, going into a small children's play area just off the main thoroughfare I released Snowflake while she released her Fomantis who I now knew was called Glade, after telling them to get ready, after all who knows what could be in this ball I threw it towards the other side of the play area and with a flash of light a bipedal creature roughly a meter tall appeared, while I was still trying to pull out my Rotom phone and search up what that creature is, Eliza loudly exclaimed "dude how the hell did your parents get you a fossil Pokémon" startled by the shout the creature exclaimed "Tyrunt" and tried to hide behind the swing set with very poor results, knowing that most Pokémon tend to shout their name, I typed that into the search engine and was immediately showered with images of a giant terrifying Pokémon doing battle under the command of what looked to be a gym leader although not one that I myself recognize, although the creature shown was such a far cry from the one that was now sitting opposite that I assumed it must be the evolved form, after a further search I discovered that my new Pokémon was indeed the pre-evolution of the creature id seen and that it was a fossil Pokémon that was first discovered in Kalos.

Seeing the word Kalos I realized where my parents had got it from, a year ago my mom had been on an expedition to a large cave system where numerous fossils had been discovered and knowing she had links to the Sinnoh fossil center it would have been easy for her to get it restored. After observing it for a while and seeing that it was fairly tame and well controlled unlike some fossils like Aerodactyl that could never be truly tamed and must be kept controlled by other Pokémon on its team such as with Kanto's current champion Lance who was well known to keep his in line using his 3 Dragonite.

Snowflake and I slowly worked our way towards the creature until we were about 5 feet away from it where it suddenly noticed us and started wagging its tail, internally groaning as my future dragon was acting like a new born Growlithe I started giving it some commands which surprisingly given its dragon type nature were all obeyed and done to a high standard, clearly this Tyrunt wouldn't be a slouch once we got to Jublife and started getting into battles, however now I would have to change my game plan as the original plan was to take on Fantina first as due to league rules for your first gym battle it would be a 1v1 with the leader using a similarly experienced Pokémon because of this and the fact that Snowflakes dad was an extremely brave Weavile which is how he knows night slash I had planned to power through against her Pokémon which for a beginning trainer tended to be a drifloom however because of this my new plan was to take on Roark first and depending on his choice either use Snowflake because of his water move knowledge despite his rock weakness or use my new Tyrunt in the battle who hopefully by then should be proficient with his bulldoze technique once I finally got round to giving him the TM that is. Realizing that time was getting on I explained the situation to my new partner and returned both Snowflake and my new Tyrunt, upon their return my Rotom phones pokedex updated.

**Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Tyrunt's jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum. This Tyrunt is one of a new generation of bred fossils designed to be better suited to modern trainers, as such this Tyrunt was specifically bred to have the strong Jaw Gene, upon evolution it will have access to some of the elemental bite moves.**

Well there goes my Kalos expedition theory, I thought dismally as I realized that such a Pokémon would have cost my parents a large amount of money that they might soon need given that Snowpoint may need to be abandoned if the league doesn't discover what's happened to cause such unusual violence on route 217.

Speaking of which I never did find out what happened to my dad and Candice when they went down there just before the attack, knowing my dad he wouldn't tell me anyway so me and Eliza quickly ran back down the road and rejoined the group just as it was boarding the boat.

The next few hours flew by, the boat sent by the league was a fast vessel and got us to our destination within a few hours, as such we were able to get our teleport that same day, due to teleportation laws we were dropped just outside the city gate by an extremely terse Kadabra who quickly disappeared again, upon entering Jublife, I decided to go straight to the Pokémon center and check in for the night as tomorrow I planned on checking the trade database to see what's worth catching or buying and then to start the trek to Oreburgh where hopefully Id get my 3rd team member and get my first official gym badge.

Authors note, hey guys short chapter here and one without any major battles although adding a Tyrunt to the team was interesting. Onwards and upwards from here, and once again if you have any criticism or advice, I'm happy to hear it so just drop it as a review also decided that im going to put a list of all current team members at the end of the chapter.

Greg Marinara

Cubchoo – male – moves, water pulse, icy wind, nightslash, tackle

Tyrunt – Female – moves, tackle, stealth rock, bite


	3. Chapter 3

Waking early in Jublife to Snowflake pawing at my face, it was time to get ready to head out and finally start the adventure, the road to Oreburgh from here would only take a few days but when shopping for supplies I came upon a major issue, both of my Pokémon were carnivores, and the route between the cities wasn't exactly ideal hunting grounds for either Snowflake or my newly obtained Tyrunt and despite the short distance it would be impossible to carry enough supplies to feed them both especially with the amount of training I planned on doing. Stocking up with as much as I could carry I made my way over to the Jublife branch of the trading guild with the thought that maybe I could purchase a new Pokémon from the guild and while I wouldn't be able to afford any of the rarer species I had enough saved up to at least purchase something and maybe this new addition would help to solve my supply issue, upon entering the building I immediately noticed the scanning machines reminiscent of an airport customs where you needed to scan a pokedex before accessing the facilities.

At this time of day the que in the guild hall was almost non existent with only myself and a young woman a little bit shorter than my own average height but for some reason dressed in all pink, the trading guild offer 3 different services the sale counter where you can sell a caught Pokémon for profit, god to know but not what I've come for the other 2 counters were what interested me on the far left was the lottery counter upon reading the sign I discovered that for 5 thousand credits you could purchase a Pokémon and the lottery machine would assign a random creature from the guilds stock, across the lobby there were posters plastering every surface showing famous trainers and pokemon that had been purchased from the lottery in fact directly above the entrance way was a to scale poster of Maylene the fighting leader of Veilstone city and next to her was what looked like a helmet on legs that was apparently native to the warlike Galar region to the north far past the frozen wastes above Snowpoint.

as a matter of fact it was Snowpoints proximity to Galar that was behind the extra trainer support handed to Candice as in the case of an attack Snowpoint and its trainers would be the front line of a whole new war. The current peace has lasted since my parents were children but there have been mounting tensions shown on the news especially since the Kanto-Johto alliance took direct control over the orange and sevii island chains in a fairly bloodless affair but one that has worried many as they have become the superpower of the east with only Ourselves in Sinnoh and Galar that could hope to match them especially since "mighty" Unova had a failed invasion of Hoenn that left both regions greatly weakened.

Enough about politics though the counter I was here for was the Global station where you could buy Pokémon that other trainers had sold to the guild around the whole world, since I still wanted to start upon the route to Oreburgh today I wouldn't have chance to search extensively although I knew that I wanted to try for either a steel or dark type to quickly improve my team as a steel type would be perfect for battling the rock types around Oreburgh and the types usual high defense would stand me in good stead throughout my journey.

While dark types were almost the opposite usually relying on their powers of darkness to lull or trick their opponents into creating a weakness that can be exploited however dark types also tend to have a vicious streak and if not raised from infancy could often turn on trainers they deem unworthy. Looking through the listings of the dark types I had my eye on I could find very few that were both within my price range and of a suitable age and with steel types I had always wanted either a Steelix or an Aggron both of whoms family line were well and truly out of my price range with the Global station drawing up as a dead end I decided to take a gamble, with the money I had left I could afford a single go upon the lottery and seeing as I already had supplies for the journey I had nothing to lose, and even if it wasn't a species I had any use for there etting to the lottery zone I was quickly given a speech about how there were no returns and was asked to show my licence, these checks being satisfied the money was deposited via my pokedex and a number was generated on a screen which then brought out a corresponding pokeball from the machinery behind the counter, internally screaming "please be a Dratini" I waited eagerly for the screen to reveal my new partner...

A glameow, needless to say I was rather disappointed with it as the species is extremely common throughout Sinnoh and is one of the few catlike species to lack a predatory evolution, something like a Liepard would have come in extremely handy for hunting further down the line.

Releasing my new and guild tamed Glameow I was even more disappointed to learn it lacked any serious offensive moves. While looking through its pokedex entry to find some sort of plus side the pink clad girl from earlier let out a squeal of its adorable and came running over.

A quick conversation informed me that she had a Meowth that she needed to get rid of as it had taken a dislike to her fairy types and that she was looking to find another feline species to replace it as her family owned a small ranch with a Patrat infestation. And that's when I had a lightbulb moment which looking back she must have already had that we could trade I would gain her Meowth which as a Persian would fill my niche as a quick hunter and she would gain a cat that hopefully wouldn't dislike her other Pokémon, after suggesting this to her she seemed to jump upon the notion informing me that it was supposedly tame and had been found as an egg washed up upon the beach near Stark mountain where her family had vacationed the year before.

The trade completed the trainer who I'd discovered was named Maggie quickly made some apologies claiming that she had to get home soon to help with the ranch and left leaving me stood there with a pokeball whose resident didn't know I was its new owner. Deciding it would be best to release my new partner outside the city limits I quickly left the city via the Sandgem exit as it was closest and released my new Meowth.

What I expected to see was a cream coloured cat equipped with the species gold coin headwear and with the usual well-groomed and short soft fur it's species were known for, what I received was a short bipedal Pokémon with thick unruly fur with the black coin above its forehead being the only thing that made it look even remotely like a Meowth, quickly releasing Snowflake as I didn't want to be alone with a species I'd never even seen before I dug my pokedex from my Jacket pocket and for the first time in my life was shown a page that read "species unknown please contact local league authorities". What on earth has this girl given me I mutter and I trudge back towards town with Snowflake upon my shoulder and whatever the hell that thing is walking to my right, at least it seemed calm enough and hadn't disobeyed me yet.

The rush to the poke center was quick although littered with lingering stairs as people tried to work out what type of Pokémon was at my side, upon entering the center even nurse Joy had a confused look in her eye when I showed her my new "Meowth" and said that she'd never seen one either but that she could probably find out as there was a minor professor staying at the center who had specialized in regional differences between the same species and that she would call him down.

The man who entered was in his mid-30s at a guess with a slightly balding but still curly head of hair and a rather prodigious stomach, Nurse Joy introduced him as professor Berkeley and led us to a small examination room, once the door was shut and everyone had sat around the large metal bench in the rooms center I grabbed my 3rd pokeball and triggered the release, when the light had settled the professor gave a light chuckle and exclaimed that it was indeed a Meowth although not one that most people would recognize seeing as it was of the Galar variety and with that regions closely monitored borders few trainers ever made it in or out of the nation and even fewer with any of its native species and it would confuse people even more upon its evolution as the Galarian Meowth is the only subspecies known of that doesn't turn into a Persian,

Although he said grinning I'll keep its final form a secret as you'll enjoy the spectacle much more if you don't know what's coming. And so the questions continued where I found out it was a male and a steel type to boot, no wonder it had taken a dislike to that girls fairies it probably saw them as prey, and I was given access to the professors own database on Galarian forms and their move sets, and to finish off he told me that if I ever needed assistance with my Meowth or had another Galarian pokemon as unlikely as that may be I could drop by professor's research boat in Canalave city, where he was trying to get a sample of local Corsola to try and get a middle ground between the polluted Galar species and the still safe samples that could be found in Alola. And so, with a large part of my day wasted I finally left Jublife towards Oreburgh deciding that I would set up camp after a few hours travelling and get my new team acquainted to each other and start their training.

The route to Oreburgh was mostly grassland that wound into slopping hills around the city itself, going off the path with Snowflake seemed the best idea as I wasn't willing to risk a battle with Tyrunt or Meowth as I'd never even had a training session with them and so our first training started with me asking Meowth to use all of his known techniques so that I could record them for the pokedex where I eventually discovered through the move searching app that he knew hone claws alongside the more recognizable pay day and metal claw and what looked to be an extremely weak form of bite where you could just make out the wisps of dark energy when it bit down upon the specified tree.

Snowflake was set to practice with his water pulse technique as it was his one hope against Roark where I tried to get him to make smaller pulses but fired just as powerfully in the hope that they would do more damage and then I got to Tyrunt, her main offensive ability lay within the massively powerful jaws her species are blessed with and with my parents seemingly paying through the roof for a modified one that will gain access to some elemental abilities i'd definitely need to increase her bite strength so I set her up crushing through wood then eventually when we couldn't find any thicker branches that would fit between her Jaws I had her start with the stealth rock technique as she could create these by the hundreds and the practice would put her in good stead when it comes to her eventually learning some rock techniques which in the upper echelons of battling would be her main defense against a flying type or even an airborne dragon, at her full growth she would be on par with any of the other land based dragons but her weakness would always be ranged attackers and gaining some ranged attacks of her own would be extremely important.

With the days training over I struggled for almost an hour to light a fire before finally giving up and letting my 3 Pokemon eat their fill from the dried food I had brought for them, all 3 being carnivores was very helpful as the one bag would suit all 3 although for the longer routes they would need to hunt somewhat while the other future team members foraged but all of that is in the future and for now sat around an empty fire pit Tyrunt and Meowth exploring around the small clearing while Snowflake sat upon my left leg as the darkness grew we decided that Meowth would take the first watch with myself second and then Tyrunt and Snowflake taking the late watches until sunrise.

while this watch keeping is far from a necessity on the route to Oreburgh the practice would do us good in the future when we're travelling the more dangerous routes. Both Tyrunt and Meowth had shown to be keen battlers and both more than happy to join me and Snowflake on our goal to be Champion, though secretly I realized we were likely never to realise this goal as most top tier battlers eventually either moved to other regions or joined the league or ACE core with the best of these moving on to the rangers. And that with the way my team was currently looking a successful career with ACE would be far more likely than being champion.

Especially as the days when any of my team would happily take on a rampaging Pyroar like those we had seen in Snowpoint were still far in the future but for now safe with the beginnings of my team around me and a plan already set for tomorrow I slept.

Snowflake - Cubchoo

water pulse, Icy wind, stealth rock and tackle

tyrunt

bite, stealth rock, and tackle

Galarian Meowth

Hone claws, metal claw, bite and tackle

**Quick authors note here, its been months since I last updated but between a promotion at work and studying my Masters I've not had much time any feedback would be appreciated so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Our first night out on a route passed by without even so much as a Caterpie coming into camp so in the morning we were all well rested enough to do some cardio training where I had Meowth the fastest of my team running while the other 2 had to team up to try and catch him this went on for around 30 minutes while I packed up camp with the game ending rather abruptly when Tyrunt used tackle to quickly intercept Meowth who didn't take kindly to the attack and replied with a metal claw causing the pair to square off which only calmed down with Snowflakes intervention,

The whole thing shocked me as until now Tyrunt had only really shown a playful side which was far from what I'd expected from a predatory fossil pokemon. And Meowth despite only knowing him for the last day he had been nothing but calm and collected. Which is why the whole incident bugged me so much maybe Tyrunts predatory instincts had been triggered by the fleeing Meowth but if that was the case I'd need to work on that as soon as possible because I would not allow her to see her teammates as anything other than valuable allies.

Tyrunts issue could be explained but Meowths goes against everything I know of the species who are usually very relaxed and don't gain aggressive instincts until they evolve into Persians but this Meowth was a different species and maybe they have different behaviours, as professor Berkeley had said he wouldn't evolve into a Persian so maybe it would have different instinctual traits I'd have to check through the database at some point today but for now it was time to move on, if we got enough distance covered today then we could reach Oreburgh before dark tommorow.

And then hopefully schedule my gym watch against Roark which should be easy as a 1v1 with Snowflake having a fair amount of battle experience. With the camp packed up and the team settled down I asked them if they'd like to stay out or be returned, Snowflake and Meowth chose to be returned as neither are built for long distance walking and would just slow us down Tyrunt however having longer legs and being better built for endurance was happy to accompany me which turned out to be a good form of bonding as we had quite a few battles all of which were against local trainers, the best of whom had a Bidoof and a Starly so not exactly the best of teams but the Starly proved an interesting challenge as it was too fast to easily hit but we found a way around it almost by accident not that in future I'd admit the first technique my team made was an accident but Tyrunt accidentally hitting his stealth rock with its tail into the Starly like it was a projectile was convenient to say the least, Tyrunt even managed to get some lunch when a Ratatta more stupid then brave decided my shoes looked like a chew toy.

Atleast now I may have enough food for the rest of the trip aslong as Tyrunt can find something else along the way, stopping for lunch near a small stream I released the team and got my lucky break of the day, the stream had been dammed by a Bibarell and Bidoof colony now my team are nowhere near ready to face that but were more than happy to feast upon the Magikarp stuck in the pool near the dam, Tyrunt and Snowflake both had trouble trying to catch the creatures while I really wished I had a net, but Meowth seemed to naturally know how to fish which I thought was odd considering everything I knew of Meowth was that the Persian parents did all of the providing for the relatively weak Meowth kittens but maybe Galarian Meowths are different hopefully Berkeley's database would reveal some sort of insight into his behaviour.

After the team had eaten their catch and I'd chewed on some dried beef just to hold off the hunger until later and we started off again with Tyrunt remaining out and even carrying some of the supplies later in the day we made good progress and when we made camp for the night we could see a faint glow from behind the distant hills deciding to let the team do their own thing for the evening I was more than impressed when they decided to play the game from this morning this time without any nasty incidents, with those 3 playing in the clearing I took the time to finally check out Meowths data.

Galarian Meowth

These Pokemon evolved away from their normal and dark type cousins as they lived amongst the savage seafarers from the great northern sea above Galar infact these people even invaded Galar with their Meowths battling alongside them It is said that Galarian Meowth first evolved when having been wounded in battle against the old Galarian empire it went Beserk and smashed a hole through the Galarian Falinks wall that allowed the Seafarers to conquer part of Galar, over time they have become a wild species amongst Galar but still look back to their routes as warriors with Meowths that have darker head coins being more respected as warriors than those with lighter softer coins.

Wow okay then I was hoping for more scientific information like abilities and move sets but I suppose if like the professor said they were rarely seen outside of Galar then the information might not be available but if what it says about them being warriors and going berserk after being wounded is true then it would explain why he attacked Tyrunt during this morning's games and it coming from a race of sea travellers would explain the ease with which it caught those Magikarp when we stopped earlier, either way the knowledge that it would be a born fighter was good although I didn't know what to do with the coin information especially when my Meowths coin was already a dark grey colour.

With the game seemingly coming to an end with the team being curled up near my tent, Snowflake laying atop Tyrunt while Meowth rested his head upon her tail, which was seemingly longet than yesterday, not an unusual trait amongst young dragons who tended to grow extremely quickly to their full size for the current evolution but would stay at this stage for longer than most species, speaking of Tyrunt with todays bonding I thought that maybe she would finally accept a name from me and decided that before we set out tommorow I'd attempt to name her, and maybe even Meowth too.

And so with those 3 already asleep I set down for the first watch of the night and awoke Meowth shortly before midnight so that I myself could get some rest.

Tyrunt woke me just before dawn with a roar that was by no means world shattering but was enough to wake me with a cold shudder down my back, I scrambled out of the tent semi dressed to discover Snowflake stood infront of the tent door where the temperature seemed to have dropped to freezing around him while Tyrunt held a magnemite in her jaws and Meowth held a young Brunette to the floor, I immediately recognised Eliza despite her battered appearance and belatedly realised that I'd left Jublife pokecentre without even so much as a goodbye to the girl, I ordered Meowth and Tyrunt to release her and Magnemite and to come over to me.

Upon seeing me she started to cry, "Greg, thank god" she wept as she told be about how she'd also left Jublife a few hours before I had, deciding that her Fomantis would be enough to deal with whatever Roark could throw at her, she also like me had had a peaceful and even dreamless night and hadn't even had a battle on her second day but that night her and her team which was still just at 2 members hadn't set a watch and had awoken to a Drowzee in the camp that had attacked them during the night.

Drowzee being normally peaceful if sinister creatures couldn't resist feeding upon human dreams to the point where occasionally a rogue Drowzee would use hypnosis upon a trainer and their team and feed upon their dreams until without sustenance the trainer and their pokemon would eventually pass away. Knowing this it was little suprise she was so torn up that was a dangerous situation she'd been in and many people haven't been lucky enough to escape similar situations although I did notice that she had lost most of her travelling gear carrying just her pokeballs and pokedex on her belt, knowing that her camp could be anywhere and not wanting to take on a potentially rogue Drowzee I used my pokedex to call for help.

Within the hour a field Sergeant from the Jublife Ace barracks had arrived upon a Yanmega which stayed in the air while he jumped down and released a Cacturne and ordered it to set up a perimeter with this accomplished he turned to myself and Eliza, looking me up and down I blushed to realise I still wasn't fully clothed so I ran back to the tent and quickly threw on my favourite top, the Sergeant who introduced himself to us as Sergeant Dunne quickly got the information from us and sent his Yanmega off to secure Eliza's campsite.

He then beckoned for her to follow him and they made their way there for her to collect her gear and continue with the route while he tracked down the Drowzee, with Eliza and the Sergeant gone for a few minutes I started to pack up my camp so that when they returned I would be ready to move on and even to travel with Eliza to the next city, upon her return however she quickly rejected that idea by stating that she "travelled alone and didn't need any help", which to be honest suited me just fine.

Not that I was against having a travelling partner I just wanted to get my team to a self reliant stage first so with Eliza departing the clearing I had some time to think and realised how impressed I was with my team dealing with a potential threat without me, after all they had neutralised Eliza and her Magnemite and then waited for me to make a decision before proceeding and that's exactly how I would want them to react especially with a human involved there are very few circumstances that allow for a pokemon that has harmed a human to be allowed to stay free and even though we'd only been going a few days I was already attached to my small team and wouldn't want to lose any of them.

Now however came the tricky part how do I bring up giving Tyrunt and Meowth names, in the end I settled upon sitting the pair of them down and asking them if they knew that Snowflake was a name I'd given the Cubchoo, at this information Meowth gave me a quick nod to show he understood while Tyrunt just looked confused, I suppose that's to be expected from a pokemon that's newly hatched after all, which given her currently small size even though it seemed she'd grown almost a foot overnight I assumed she must be. So I set out to explain that many trainers gave their pokemon personal names which helped to mark them out should there be multiple pokemon of the same species in the vicinity, after this quick explanation she also gave me a nod so I decided to be straight forward and ask if they would also like a name to which Meowth again gave a nod although I thought I saw a hint of a smile under its fur while Tyrunt wagging its tail gave me a light headbutt which I took as a yes.

Now like most aspiring trainers I had always wanted a dragon and doubted I would ever have another so offered Tyrunt the name I had settled on at age 8 when on a school history trip we had met a retired Admiral and her Kingdra, the very kingdra that had broken the Kalosian fleet at the battle of Undella bay when almost the entire world had fallen to the Kalosian empire. Even mighty Sinnoh fell before the conquest and Kalos was only turned back by the Galarians for once daining to deal with the outside world.

Ever since that day I had been obsessed over that Kingdra even though the mighty beast that was already well over a century old when I had met her and on her 3rd trainer, sadly she hadn't been seen since her trainers death 2 years ago where she had finally retired from the military and gone beneath the waves, and as such I offered my own if much smaller dragon the same name, "how would you like to be called Temeraire" after explaining the history of the name my little Tyrunt seemed to swell with pride and going against her usual Growlithe like demeanour gave me a solemn nod.

Meowths potential name however had caused me some problems as I'd never expected a Meowth on the team, let alone a steel Meowth. And so I set to doing some research upon the race that his ancestors had battled with and settled upon a few options to give him, all of which were famous ancient warriors that had raided ancient Galar with his ancestors and so I offered him the names of Ubba and Ragnar the father and son that had led the first invasion both of which he scoffed at, coming to a dead end I told him I'd look into more names that night in Jublife and we would continue the conversation another time.

With the camp packed away and both Meowth and the newly named Temeraire at my side we set off for Oreburgh and made rather good time, I battled a few hikers along the way none of them serious trainers and their Geodude provided good practice for Meowth's claws although I did suffer the first loss of my career when after agreeing to a 2v2 battle I'd sent out Meowth to deal with the Hikers Geodude which in Meowths defense he made quick work of it, what caused our loss was the hikers second pokemon a 20ft long Onix that seemed to be covered in battle scars, in the end I forfeited after it knocked Meowth into a cliff with a single flick of its tail.

The hiker just gave a chuckle and said that him and Onix had been together for years and that I was a smart kid for knowing when I'm beaten and not letting another member of my team get pointlessly hurt, his words sunk in although I was in too much of a mood over my first loss to take them kindly and I quickly moved on with just Temeraire at my side so as to give Meowth time to heal while we travelled.

I did think it a shame that Snowflake's species weren't well suited to long distance travelling especially outside of the snowy climates they usually call home with Cubchoo cubs usually riding atop their Beartic parents so as to make better time, I just can't wait for the day where Snowflake can walk along besides me for the day no matter the weather.

Tyrunt and I made good progress to Oreburgh and after deciding to skip training and lunch for the day we made it into the cities pokemon center around 6pm where I managed to book a 3 day stay in the center and gave both Meowth and Temeraire over to be examined, Meowth due to his unfortunate loss to the Onix and Temeraire because she had seemed to visibly grow while we walked throughout the day and while I knew that young dragons attained their size quite young this still seemed rather extreme.

With them being checked over by the nurse and her Audino I decided it was time to finally call my parents who knew from their own journeys that I would be out of contact while travelling the routes but would still expect me to call in or leave a message when I can, with the video loading in they answered on the 3rd ring and we casually chatted about my journey and how the rebuilding of Snowpoint was going, and that the town was being rebuilt more as a fort than the village I remembered.

During this conversation I mentioned how quickly Temeraire was growing and that the speed she was growing was concerning me, at the word "she" my mothers eyes widened, suddenly shouting into her screen and out of my headphones she was asking what I meant by "she" as there was only one female Tyrantrum or Tyrunt on record and that beast belongs to the champion of Kalos.

This creature despite its prowess lacked the genetics of my own Tyrunt as it was a first generation off fossil. So I send her my parents my pokedex information and to say they were shocked was an understatement, and so they explained that there had only been one confirmed female fossil in the records and it was a closely guarded Kalosian secret and that females of the species tended to grow alot taller and longer than the males as they were in ancient times the dominant sex amongst Tyrantrum.

With the genetic modification that they'd paid more than most people could afford for her they'd been assured there was no way to get a female and it had taken all of my moms sway as a archaeologist and paleontologist to get me even a male Tyrunt so she didn't have a clue how I'd gotten a female and that the lab must have made a mistake when they checked Temeraire's gender although this mistake could only be to my benefit as the additional size would only increase her strength and would with alot of training give me a dragon that could go toe to toe with anything out there.

We continued chatting for several minutes mostly about my new Meowth and how it was from Galar before nurse Joy called my name over the intercom as Meowth and Temeraire were ready for collection so we said our goodbyes and I got my team back together before heading to my room with 2 tasks I wanted to complete, look at the female Kalosian Tyrantrum and to research some more names for Meowth.

The Kalosian Tyrantrum was terrifying it and It's trainer Dianthe had dominated the Kalos battle scene for the last decade and there were photos that showed it towering 5 feet over a male Tyrantrum at the head with the male Tyrantrum on further research being measured at around 2 metres, so my parents weren't lying when they said the Females were bigger and from what I remember even male Tyrantrum are the tallest species of dragon, so if she grew to be a similar size there's a good chance that Temeraire would have a height if not the weight advantage over anything that stood against her.

With this research completed I started looking into ancient myths surrounding the old seafarers, where I discovered the gods they worshipped, not like today where people throughout Sinnoh and even the world worship the legendary pokemon such as Arceus back then they worshipped pretend gods humans with supposedly wielded mythical powers and so it was I came across the god Loki, who unlike his more warlike elemental brother Thor used his own strength and brains to overcome his opponents and so it went that I released Meowth and gave him his name, Loki.

Snowflake - Cubchoo

water pulse, Icy wind, stealth rock and tackle.

Temeraire - tyrunt

bite, stealth rock, and tackle.

Galarian Meowth - Loki

Hone claws, metal claw, bite and tackle.

**No real update here but due to feedback I realised that my formatting hadn't come as intended which caused the block text so I've edited that, any other feedback is always appreciated **


End file.
